The automobile has played an important role in the daily life of users throughout the world and is a valuable asset. However, such vehicles have been the target of thieves and also subject to unauthorized users. A number of locks have been invented to prevent illegal or unauthorized operation of such vehicles. There are two popular anti-thief locks marketed at the present time. In one system, such confines the movement of a steering wheel, while in the other type system, such limits the operation of both the steering wheel and a foot control pedal. One of the prior art systems uses a lock to capture a spoke or a rim of a steering wheel and further extends a solid bar to a predetermined distance where it is either blocked by the driver or the windshield when the steering wheel is turned. Another type of system has one hook formed at one end to engage a foot control pedal and a hook at the other end to engage the steering wheel that limits both the wheel and the foot control pedal movement. Both of the above-mentioned lock systems are used to prevent unauthorized operation of the vehicle or theft thereof. However, in both types of locking systems, there is required a legal key to provide unlocking and sometimes the operator must bend down to find the keyhole to insert the key which is an inconvenience of use.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented an improved steering wheel lock which needs no key to lock the steering wheel.